


what they cannot know

by mistykasumi (oultrepreu)



Category: Pocket Monsters
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-25
Updated: 2005-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oultrepreu/pseuds/mistykasumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which nothing actually happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what they cannot know

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/descants/profile)[**descants**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/descants/) for Christmas 2005.

A noise awakens Brock in the middle of the night. He merely rolls over, and just as he's about to fall asleep, he hears it again. Brock turns back to the center of the room, cracks an eye open. Ash and Misty both appear to be asleep, and just as he dismisses it as the house, he hears it again, a little sharper this time. It's still quiet, though, like it's being muffled, but it sounds like whoever is making it is slowly losing control.

There's motion at the edge of his vision, and Brock squints a little. It's a yellow blur, and that can be only Pikachu. But what is it _doing_? He hears the sound again, and it can only be one thing, and now Brock's completely awake, eyes wide open.

Pikachu's thrusting into the sheets, paws over its mouth to stifle the noises it's making, but a few escape every once in a while. Misty just pulls the pillow tighter around her ears, and Ash doesn't even notice. But Brock's watching, and to his horror, he's hard.

Pikachu finally freezes, and afterwards, it crawls next to Ash. Soon, it's asleep, and Brock's hand quickly pulls his cock out of his boxers. It's fast and harsh and he's biting into the pillow the whole time, and then, it's over, but Brock can feel the come on the sheets, and he knows he can't let anyone see that.

Brock does laundry first thing in the morning.

05.12.25


End file.
